Butterfly
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: Something dark crept in the shadows the night that the Van Helsing team killed Dracula, something they never saw, nor ever would. Originally a college project that I changed into this. Rated T for hints of blood and stuff. Recommend listening to Butterfly by Bassnectar while reading.


Made as a short story for my Composition class, I made some minor adjustments and made it into a fanfiction of the book version of Bram Stokers Dracula. I own no rights to Dracula, and I would like to add, if you want a creepy factor for this fanfic, read it while listening to Butterfly by Bassnectar, hence the title. Thanks again 3

* * *

Transylvania was beautiful this time of year, something that I had gotten use to over hundreds of years, the moonlit night shining brightly over the dark ebony forest and navy lakes that stretched over the land, just moments after sunset. I could see his castle in the distance, the bricks illuminated by the stars. I smiled, the Count would kill me himself if he knew, my torn baby blue dress riddled with dirt, my long black hair released from the hideous braid my so called "sisters" forced me to wear it in. I kicked off my high-healed shoes down the mountain to where I knew I would never find them in the next thirty years. My arms stretched out to the heavens as I cracked my back from sitting in the same position all night. The almost unheard squeak of the bats that filled the sky was a lullaby to my ears along side the sound of the running wolves that dashed through the trees.

I stood from my spot against a tall willow tree, the low-sweeping branches barely above the ground as they played in the small breeze. My bare feet ghosted over the soft grass as I walked slowly, my hand brushed the bark of every tree that I passed. I wasn't at the castle when Van Helsing had attacked the brides, though it didn't stop me from hearing their cries as he drove a stake through their cold, dark hearts. I always hated them, the brides, up tight, high and mighty. I never was considered one of them.

My pace slowed slightly as I heard the shuffling down in the gypsy camps, I could taste the blood that had spilled into the open air and the shouts of men that drowned out my calm existence. My emerald green eyes narrowed as I looked upon the scene that folded on the ground far below. It was chaos, a flurry of bodies that crashed against the cliff walls and into the caravans and coffin.

And there he stood, in the center of the mob, tall, silky black hair. Ordinary blue eyes transformed to a bloody red, his powers running rampant as he moved gracefully from man to man. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as I watched the Count in his prime, his element. He wasn't called the "King of the Damned" for nothing; I continued to watch in silence as he faced off against his former prize, Jonathan Harker. I paid no heed to the shouts that reverberated against the darkened sky, only the stake that found the Count's heart and the silver blade that met his throat.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips as I watched him fall to the dirt below. Red eyes shone in the darkened light, his gaze led up to me. A smile spread over his face, eyes once again returned to their sapphire blue, the blue that I had known all my life. I could not look away as he turned to dust; the wind wisped his remains into the unknown. I didn't bother staying. There was nothing I could do now. I turned away from the men who had defeated the lord of darkness, my smile never having left my face as I ran through the forest of the mountains. Bats flew into the night sky, wolves ran at my heels. My black hair wiping in the wind that was created from my speed, a speed that had me reaching the Counts castle in mere seconds.

This was all mine now. Mine. The gold that laid littered along the high windowed rooms, the tapestries that hung above the fireplace mantles. I laughed, a laugh that made the creatures around the forest shiver, a laugh that had the sky quaking in fear. Thunder crashed and lightning struck the ground, tornados wiped at the treetops, rain flooded the dirt and grime. I cackled, a sound that made me seem even more frightening than my predecessor. The feared Count Vladimir Dracula and his three brides that he loved oh so much.

The people of Transylvania would know fear, for I am not as soft. I will terrorize the towns, ravage the bodies of every man, woman and child, reap the souls of any who crossed me. Vladimir was weak compared to me. I continued to laugh, the wolves howling their sweet serenade, the bats chirping and mountain lions roaring to me, their new Queen of darkness. For they knew to serve me as they had served him, I the rightful heir to the Dracula throne.

For I am Countess Violeta Dracula, second only to my dearest older brother.


End file.
